Becoming Emmet
by PolyDeathEater
Summary: Emma is trans FTM and Regina is falling hard. Can the town accept Emmet? Is Emmet Robin Hood? SWANQUEENVIVALASWANQUEEN. Happy ending
1. Chapter 1

My boyfriend Olly and I are writing this together. Both of us are transgender. He's nonbinary. I'm one year today as a man out to family and friends. 12 months on T and 5 months post op top surgery. Thank you to my amazing boyfriend.

VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN

PLEASE ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

Regina answered the door. I was shaking. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Tears still streaming down my face.

"Regina I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." I started to turn around but I felt a hand lightly touch my elbow.

"Emma what is it?" I turned and saw the worry on her face. She was the only real friend I had here in Storybrooke.

"My parents kicked me out." It came out without my permission. She of all people would understand what it was like to not be wanted by a parent.

"Oh, Emma come in." I cringed and walked into the foyer. She closed the door behind me.

"What happened? Do you want something to drink?" Regina walked into her study and I followed. She turned away from me and started to pour her famous apple cider.

"I...I...I told them I'm a man." The glass she was holding slipped and crashed on the floor.

Regina turned around and met my eyes with a steady gaze,

"They kicked you out because of that?"

She grabbed a towel and knelt down to start cleaning up the glass, giving Emma time to collect her thoughts.

"I told them that I wanted to transition...That I didn't wanna be with Hook. Mary Mar-I mean, Snow told me if I wasn't going to be their daughter than I wasn't going to be anything to them at all." I wiped another tear with the sleeve of my red leather jacket. Damn It. Don't cry Swan.

Regina got up and handed me a tissue, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, but Emma there is nothing wrong with you wanting to transition.. Perhaps with time.. Snow will come around, let her think on it".

"Please don't tell Henry. He doesn't know." The idea of having to tell our son that made my stomach churn. How would Henry take it? I mean Regina wasn't being squeamish about it so maybe he wouldn't either. Charming hadn't even looked at me. My heart sped up. Would Snow and David tell Henry before I get the chance?

"I won't say anything to Henry, this isn't my place to talk to him about. However, remember that he loves you, he cares about what makes you happy.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

It didn't surprise me that Emma felt she-..he wanted to transition. Over the last few months, little incidents had given it away looking back on them. What I was surprised about, was that Snow was showing her true colors towards the kid she never stopped raving about. However, my main concern was sitting Emma down and letting her calm down. There wasn't a time I had ever seen Swan cry this much in the entire time I had known him.

"Why don't we go sit-"

"Wait Regina" Swan said grabbing my arm.

Looking back at Emma I resisted the urge to glance down at the hand gripping my arm like a lifeline.

"What is it?"

He brought me in for a hug wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you...I...You don't know what this means to me. I...Thought..well..Thanks." Pulling back I felt her pale cheek brush against mine. They were tear stained but the warmth was unmistakable.

It didn't matter what gender Swan was. They would always be the savior.

I got goosebumps. You were a queen for god sake, control yourself.

I cleared my throat and nodded. Not trusting my voice.

That's how I ended up with Mr. Swan as a roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I was reading in the study. When I heard a loud noise. Muttering to myself about possibly regretting letting a Swan into my house I walked out to the staircase to listen for the same noise.

When I saw a quite naked Swan in boxers with hearts. He had his chest bound with bandages.

"SWAN"

"SHHH REGINA! THERE IS SOMEONE OUTSIDE!" The ridiculous blonde had a bat that was most definitely from a failed attempt at teaching Henry baseball.

He had the bat above his head about to swing. One hand on the front door. He threw it open and sure enough someone had left a brown lunch sack on fire.

"Well at least if someone's going to be an idiot they did it with class.." Sighing I put out the fire with a flick of my wrist, and over to examine the less than creative prank.

"I thought…"

"Hey what's going on?" Henry walked down the stairs in his Hulk PJs.

Swinging around I tried to think of a way to move Swan out of the way before Henry saw him, but Henry's gaze already hit the bandages around his chest.

"Why is mom wearing bandages? Did something happen at work?" Henry looked genuinely worried.

"Mom are you and Ma fighting again? Did you do this?"

"No kid, your mom and I are cool. I….I um...I...

"We have some stuff to talk about Henry-""

"Regina don't"

"Swan it has to happen sometime, he's our son."

"Guys you're scaring me." Henry's brown eyes reminded me so much of Daniel's sometimes. Especially right now. I sighed looking over at Swan. His body looked paler than normal. Veins popping out of his neck. Almost resembling a scared animal.

"Henry….I'm transgender. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah of course I do, so you see yourself as a man?" He said with a sleepy yawn.

Emma and my eyes met at amazement at how easily this was going over. Was our son more understanding than his grandparents?

"Yeah kid..Exactly like that. So I'm a man..I am gonna go by Emmet and I'm gonna stay with your mom for a while. You cool with that?"

He shrugged his shoulders and got a sudden excited look on his face,

"Does this mean you'll make pancakes in the morning?"

"Ha, yeah sure Henry. I'll make pancakes and cocoa with cinnamon just like always."

"Great! Can I go back to bed now or are you going to try to bust open a window with the baseball bat?

I chuckled and went over to Henry giving him a hug and kiss on the forehead. He never ceased to surprise me with how understanding he was.

"I'll make sure Emma- Emmet doesn't break anything more than usual. You however have school in the morning, so we will see you in the morning."

I watched Henry climb the stairs back to his bedroom, and waited till I heard his door shut before glancing over at Emmett who was obviously trying to escape off to bed.

"Well I guess I'll try to get some shut eye too." Grabbing the stairwell as if it was a rope to safety.

"Not with those bandages you're not." I said as he paused to turn back to look at me.

"Binding is fine, but can't with bandages. You need a real binder."

"Regina I've been doing it since puberty. It's not a big deal, really. Binders are expensive and you of all people know how much money I make." He was trying to get out of this.

"I sleep in them I work in them. It's really fine...sure sometimes I can't breathe right. Sure I get the occasional open sore-"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at this growing list of absurd excuses,

"None of those things are healthy, and I do know that binders are expensive. Lucky for you, I have a couple packed away in my closet that I think will fit you."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"I wasn't asking." Already heading up the stairs to my room.

"Why do you care so much anyway….." He said under his breath. Obviously instantly regretting pushing that button.

I paused and tapped my fingers against the railing.

"You're Henry's other parent.. He needs you to be healthy, and you using this as way to make yourself suffer is not productive for either of you." I said matter of factly.

"Or maybe you have a crush on meeeeeeeeeeeee" He said in a sing song kind of way. Trailing up the stairs behind me.

I shook my head with slight exasperation, and continued my ascent.

"Yes Swan, I'm absolutely infatuated."

" It's ok. I understand, was it the boxers or my amazing baseball skills? OH OH OH or was it the way I took down Mr. Gold last year? Did you know you loved me when I slayed that dragon..oh oh or when I rescued you from the fir-"

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are the one who is so interested considering all your curiosity on which event has supposedly made me so head over heels for your obnoxious attitude." I said opening my bedroom door assuming he would follow.

"I'm the sheriff of this town. It's my job to be curious." Swan stopped dead in his tracks at the bedroom door.

"Um Regina I'll just wait out here." His cheeks turned bright pink.

"Oh and um Regina...could you...nevermind."

Turning on my heel I looked back at Emmett, cheeks slightly flushed and gaze flicking to anywhere but my face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW

"What were you going to say?"

"Forget it it's not important..just give me the stupid binder and we'll go to bed."

I was so embarrassed. I am standing in the room where Regina was once naked before. Shut up Swan. Jesus for the first time in my life I'm glad I don't have a penis because it would be saluting.

Regina quirked an eyebrow obviously not buying into my attempt at directing the conversation away from what I was going to say.

"Tell me what's on your mind, I'm not going to get the binder until you do. Which means you won't be going to bed until that happens, since you're not going to be sleeping in those bandages."

I held my breath trying to keep the words in my mouth but they all came out really fast.

"Iwaswonderingifyouhadapairofscissors" Flicking my hair over my shoulders. Annoyed at the long tendrils.

Her face softened slightly and a slight smile turned up the side of her mouth. Walking over to her vanity she got out a pair of shears and a buzzer gestured for Emmett to sit in the chair in front of it.

I followed with my head low and my back bent. From the stress of the bandages and the feeling of the hair on my neck. Walking behind me I felt goosebumps from the warmth of Regina's body. Just like the hug it felt natural. She was softer than people gave her credit for.

I felt a cold dull blade against my neck and then a slice noise.

Looking down I saw a blonde clump of hair fall. It was finally happening. No more foster parents telling me if I chopped it off I wouldn't be a pretty girl anymore. No more mistaking me for a princess. It was leaving. It was never going to come back.

A tear fell down my cheek for the thousandth time today. Why were all my emotions so god damn strong around Regina. Jesus Emmett man up.

Without a word Regina handed me a tissue and flicked off the hair from my shoulders. Running fingers through the shorter strands of the remaining shag of hair around my face before grabbing the buzzer. Meeting my gaze in the mirror, she smirked.

"Ready to let me use a vibrating set of blades against your scalp?"

"I knew you were kinky your majesty." Winking at her and giving my biggest smile.

She gave an almost snort, not quite giving into the obnoxious sound as she would never let herself make a noise she deemed ridiculous. Giving a slight smack to the backside of my head she turned on the buzzer and started at the top of my head.

"Thank you" I whispered under the sound of buzzing. I heard a hum of acknowledgement. Knowing that's all that needed to be said.

The so called evil queen gave a rather warm smile as she continued buzzing away the large chunks of hair. Trailing her fingers over the freshly cut strips hair with an almost caring touch

I looked in the mirror and saw the boy hair cut I had asked for, for the past 28 years of my life. It was shorter than Henry's but still a very Mill's boy look. I laughed at the idea of me being a Mills. The idea giving a warm ache in my heart.

Giving an amused but somewhat confused look at my laugh, Regina killed the buzzer and used a blow dryer to get the rest of the remaining hair. Meeting my gaze in the mirror and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"So next the binder?" It wasn't that I didn't want a binder. It's that I didn't for one understand why Regina had one laying around. Second of all if it was gonna keep my chest as flat as the bandages…

"Yes, take those godawful bandages off before you morph your ribs or pass out on my floor." She said before stalking off into her closet, coming out with a box that had a strip of tape that was marked "Daniel". Rifling through some dusty old looking items and trinkets she pulled out three binders and laid them on the bed.

I took the clip that held the grungy bandage. The place around my chest was raw and red. From years of binding...It was painful to say the least.

I started to unwrap slowly being able to take deeper breaths. Holding one arm against my chest to save some decency. While I was busy unwrapping, I didn't notice Regina disappear until she came out of her bathroom with some medical supplies.

"Regina you really don't need to do this. It's ok it's late and I'm sure you wanna go to be-"

"If you honestly think I'm going to let you take that off and not clean the sores on your chest, you're thicker than I thought."

Before I could say anything else she helped me undo the last wrap and set the bandages aside. She gently moved my arm that was across my chest so she could clean the wounds on my sides and on my ribs. Her gaze didn't linger on my chest, or make me feel uncomfortable. In fact, she cleaned the sores with the same care that she cut my hair. It was odd to see Regina so quiet and what almost seemed soft.

Finishing up she put gauze over the worst ones and then turned to look at me with a stern gaze.

"Promise me you won't bind your chest with the bandages anymore, and even when you do bind to stretch. Take it off every once and awhile, and let your chest breathe. If you can't breathe, that's not okay. Take it off, and come talk to me. We'll find you one that fits you comfortably. There is no reason from now on to neglect your self-care. Make sure to keep those sores clean and covered up.."

"Regina…..No one's ever...Yes. I promise."

Handing Emmet the binder she nodded,

"Good."

"Regina?" I had to take a chance.

"Hmm?" Busy with wrapping up the box she seemed to avoid Emmett's gaze in what almost seemed in a nervous manner.

"If I kissed you would you turn away? I mean...do you think anyone could ever love a boy without….Am I….?" Stumbling over my words. This wasn't coming out right. I looked down at my socked feet. Maybe I'd have more of a back bone right now if I wasn't in nothing but boxers. In Regina's bedroom. Maybe I was acting crazy.

Regina straightened at my words, her eyebrows bunching together. I saw her hand slip into mine, and her feet move closer. Tilting my chin up, her gaze steady on mine.

"Emmett, you are the handsomest man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Anyone would be lucky to kiss you.."

"You say that to all the half naked boys in your bedroom" I chuckled trying to not focus on how red I knew my ears were turning.

She smirked and glanced at my lips.

"Just the ones that constantly badger me with obnoxious comments about my infatuation with them."

"AH SO YOU ARE INFATUATED WITH ME!" I didn't mean to but I ended up leaning closer. The distance was getting unbearable. I could practically feel her warm breath oh my lips.

"Swan, do me a favor." She said, and gaze falling to my lips as I could feel mine doing the same.

"Yes your Majesty?"

"Kindly shut up.." For a moment I felt both our breath stop before she leaned in and kissed me. Sliding a hand to the back of my head where the newly shaven hair shifted underneath her fingertips.

Sparks flew and we both jumped back.

"Holy shit" The carpet caught fire and I started to stomp it out with my mismatched socks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S PERSPECTIVE

It took me a minute to get my brain to register the fact that Emmett was stomping on the carpet like a chattering monkey before I got my magic back under control and put out the fire. He was still hopping around apparently having singed his socks in the process of trying to stomp on the fire.

He fell back onto the bed holding his foot that was burnt.

"FUCK REGINA WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Shhhh! Henry's still sleeping.. I don't know what happened.." I retreated the bathroom to grab burn cream and more bandages as Mister Swan has seemed to hurt himself repeatedly today.

"I just kissed the hottest woman in Storybrooke and set her carpet on fire and you are worried about Henry's sleep?!"

I rolled my eyes at this and grabbed his foot,

"Stop fidgeting would you-"

"JESUS REGINA OW"

Clapping a hand over his mouth I gave him a pointed look.

"Regina if you are trying to scare me it's not working you are just turning me on."

The urge to push my finger onto the burn in his foot or smack him upside the head was strong, but instead I just ignored his comments and set to work on bandaging his foot.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey Dad? Did you and mom have sex last night?"

Emmett spit out the food that was in his mouth. Syrup dripping down his chin.

I almost dropped my plate of pancakes on my way to the table, and I took care as I sat at the table

"No kid we didn't. Although your mom gave me one hell of a kiss."

"You're dad has a bad habit of rambling incessantly.." I cut a piece of pancake and eating it carefully.

"Your mom has an infatuation with me" Swan said stuffing pancakes into his face wiping off the dribble of syrup with the back of his hand.

"You are far too obsessed at the thought of me being infatuated with you." I retorted back, with a slightly exasperated look at Emmett.

"Whatever, just try not to be so loud next time. I have a test today, is Grandpa picking me up?"

I looked over at Emmett who looked in pain at the thought of facing reality today.

"No Kid, it's just gonna be the three of us for a while."

"What happened?" He looked at Emmett with the innocence I wished would stay.

"Nothing we just aren't getting along at the moment." He said avoiding my glance.

"Did you put your red boxers in the white load of laundry again?" He said asking honestly. I sniffed at the idea and made a mental note to be doing the laundry myself.

"No kid..it's a little more serious than that. Don't worry about it. We can stop by at the comic book store if your mom is cool with it."

"That's fine, just make sure he's home with enough time to do his homework tonight." Emmett still avoided my gaze, so after giving a quick smile at Henry I let my eyes fall to the soft cakes drenched in a careful amount of syrup.

Henry left for the bus with a quick kiss to both me and Emmett. The door slammed and we were left in silence.

"Did you mean the kiss? Or did you just feel bad for me…?" He whispered holding his fork tight. Knuckles turning white. This must have been from years of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Realizing what I said must have sounded to Emmett's ears I set my silverware down and looked at him.

"I meant it, I would not have kissed you out of pity. You deserve much more than that."

"Why now? Did you like Emma?" He looked up at me with anger in his eyes.

"I-..Yes. I did. I've always had an attraction to you. Last night you just happened to be close enough that I could not do anything but..kiss you." I fumbled with the napkin in my lap, unsure what he would think about what I said.

He jumped up from his place at the table taking fork and plate.

"I dated that stupid pirate because I thought you would never love a loser like me. I thought you hated me. I begged you to be my friend and you were the one person I trust. What's gonna happen now? I'm not Emma anymore Regina. I'm not the white knight Henry wants me to be, or the perfect princess my parents want. I'm sure as fuck not the savior. So what now?" He didn't wait for me to answer. Grabbing his gun off the kitchen table and keys he left slamming the door.

Guess it's time for work.


	3. Chapter 3

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I drove the cruiser to work. Someone had obviously found out about me because in bright orange spray painted letters it said 'FAGGOT'.

I'm super excited to get to drive this all over town.

When I got into the station David was doing paperwork.

"Emma?" I ignored him and grabbed the stack of files off my desk. Heading for the door.

"Emma wait." He reached for my arm.

"Don't..you dare touch me" I whispered as menacing as I could. I had a gun and I wasn't afraid to use it.

"What did you do to your hair?" His eyes studying the spiky hair that I hadn't put any gell in. So it really did look like I had crawled out of bed.

"What your prejudice against short hair too? Cuz I think you should start with Mary Margaret before you come complain to me." I gripped the papers harder trying my best not to hit him.

"Emma can we talk about this?" David's eyes were blue and sad. Like a puppy that had gotten run over by a truck.

"Your lack of words yesterday was enough thank you. If I wanted to be criticized I could call up my last 10 foster parents. I thought you would be different. I guess the fairy tale isn't all it's cracked up to be huh."

Walking towards the door I heard him yell.

"Where are you staying?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"At Regina's house. Don't follow me." Something about him wanting to know that I had a roof over my head gave me a little hope. I tried to ignore the feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

The image of Emmett running out that morning seemed to replay in my head throughout the day as I worked. There was a part of me that didn't want it to bother me as much as it did, but I also understood that Emmett was going through a lot of hurt. Worry of rejection and acceptance were feelings I was all way too familiar with.

I was finishing changing out of my work clothes when I heard the front door open. I knew I needed to talk to him, but in truth I didn't know what to say.

Being anxious when I preferred to appear confident in every event wasn't something I enjoyed, but I was genuinely clueless on how to give Emmett an explanation on how I felt about him. Typical, I can keep my cool till simple Swan walks into my life, and then bam, I'm a bumbling fool.

"Mom?" I heard Henry call, stomping up the stairwell as he always did no matter how many times I asked him not too.

"I'm in my room dear." I called back to him, steeling myself when I glanced in the mirror before opening the door for him.

"Hey Mom, Dad got me three different comics!"

"That's wonderful Henry,"

I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the simple little books, I just didn't see the comparison to real literature. However, when he gave me one of his "close to death" tight hugs I couldn't help but smile down at him as he asked me how my day was.

"It went alright, just a long day I suppose.. Did Emmett come home with you?"

Watching Henry's face fall I already knew the answer.

"No.. He said he had some stuff to do so he was just going to drop me off. Said he would be back later."

"Well, I guess it's just you and me tonight."

My head spun wondering what Emmett had gone off to do, god only knew he when he felt out of control things went haywire. If it were to any luck he'd end up at a bar, or driving back roads too fast. My mind was already made to go looking for him once Henry went to bed, I couldn't let my mind run all night about what trouble he was going to get into.

XXXxXXXXXxXXXXxxXXxXX

Grabbing my keys off the hook I headed out the front door and slid into my Mercedes. The feel of the leather surrounding me usually gave me comfort, however as I pulled out of my driveway I couldn't help but feel anxious.

I drove around town, checking all of Emmett's usual spots of brooding. The only reason I knew this was from the few times he had called me after various late night guilty calls, not wanting to call Mary Margaret or Daniel when he was that upset. Seeing as the bar was the last stop on the list, I put my guard up. If Emmett was at the bar, then he was here to start a fight.

After I parked I approached the bar, putting on my normal evil queen confidence. Walking in and scanning the bar a blonde head.

"Regina!" Ruby yelled over putting a phone down. She was wearing red short shorts and a blank tank top. All the men and women had their eyes on her breasts. The black haired woman ran over to me.

"Emmett is outback. I was just about to call you. He started a fight with Jefferson and three other biker guys who I think used to be friends with Gaston? But forget that, he told me not to call David. So I was about to call you. He's really messed up. I haven't seen him this bad since you and him were fighting before." I headed for the back door and Ruby followed.

The back of the bar was crowded and smelled of cheap liquor and mistakes.

Pushing open the back door I heard Granny yelling.

"BREAK IT UP THIS IS NOT ABOUT TO HAPPEN IN MY BAR." But sure enough Emmett was pounding Gaston's face with his bloody knuckles. For someone who probably only weighed 100 pounds the sheer force of pent up years of anger were all coming down onto the morons nose.

I ran over to Emmett and pulled him off of Gaston with Ruby's help.

"Oh look tranny you need your girlfriend to take you home. Go crying to mommy. Oh thats right you don't have a mommy." Gaston yelled blood spewing from his mouth.

"Emmett don't even" Ruby said into his ear as I looked at his poor face had blood running down from his cheek and eyebrow.

"Hey Queeny why don't you lift that skirt up and show us that pretty little cunt." Jefferson said tipping his hat.

That's when I felt Emmett's body move like a flash over to Jefferson. We could practically hear his jaw break as Emmett slammed his fist as hard as possible right to the side of the Hatter's' face.

Jefferson fell to the floor and blacked out.

Everyone went quiet.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand I could tell his knuckles would need stitches but he didn't flinch when our fingers intertwined. I was careful not to squeeze as hard as I wanted to. This god damn boy.

Before he could start pulling us away from the bar, i kept my grip firm but gentle as I gave him a look that told him to wait. There was no way I was leaving this shithole without addressing these idiots with a proper fell well.

"If any of you try to insult, call him names, or do anything in the way of harming him again, I will personally make sure I curse you with something worse than what brought us here in the first place."

I felt like my body was vibrating with rage, but my main concern was getting Emmett away from everyone. If he hadn't needed my undivided attention, I would wiped them all to a fine powder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

When we were in the car I put the ice pack that Granny gave me to my lip.

"Regina I can walk I don't wanna get blood in your car." I said undoing the seatbelt. Blood was coming off of me in pints. I felt light headed and figured I could try to magic myself to the house if I needed to.

"Sit your ass back down." Her voice reverberated like steel around the car and I decided taking the car ride was a good idea. I didn't want to get into a battle with the queen when her voice sounded so final.

"Are you mad at me" I said in utter disbelief at the woman in front of me. It wasn't even my fault fault. Why was I getting the cold shoulder

She took a breath as she drove, and took a moment before she spoke.

"Is this because I'm going to make a bad example to Henry because if you want I can stay over at Ruby's."

"No, I'm not mad at you. There's no reasons to stay at the hell hound's place. We have everything we need at the house to get you cleaned up, and don't worry about Henry. He was pretty exhausted and asleep by the time I left.."

"Why did you…." I turned to look out the window at the town passing by. We were in the woods now and I thought about rolling out of the car and becoming a hitchhiker. No one would know my name or the horrible parent I was. I looked down at my thin hands and wished that there was more hair. Wished I was strong enough to have ended that fight. Wished I was man enough to not have needed the evil queen to come rescue me.

"Emmett.. I came to the bar because.. I care. I care about you. I know that yesterday and today were really rough. That you want to try and escape everything that you feel is keeping you bound to people that don't accept you. I get it, I have been down that road. The difference is.. You aren't alone in this, there are people that are here to support you. You have every reason to upset and angry, but I can't let you do is leave Henry. He needs you, and you need him. I don't need to worry about you being a bad role model for him, you're the best one out of everyone he has in his life.."

She stopped the car at the house. Neither of us got out. Sitting in the silence of her words.

"They said that you were evil...that you would never love someone….someone like me…"

"They're probably right about the evil part, but those sheep don't always get the whole story when it comes to people they dislike.."

"You're not evil. You are the sweetest and kindest person I've ever known. The way you look at Henry. I would have killed for someone to care about me that much. The kid takes it for granted, but I see it. I still would kill to have that…."

She turned her head to look at me, fingers tapping the steering wheel. Eyes searching mine and it felt like they saw more than just the color of my irises.

"Even evil queens aren't always immune to knowing what it's like to love someone.." Her voice trailing out tentatively between us.

"Regina….." I was breathing heavier.

"I'm-I'm not good at these kind of things believe it or not. I don't have the best track record for emotional connection."

"I got pregnant and went to jail in my last relationship. I think you'll be an improvement." I chuckled and then groaned at the feeling of my ribs.

Her face immediately turned to one of concern,

"Come on, we need to get you inside and cleaned up."

She came around to my side, opening my door before helping me carefully out of the car. Leading me inside quietly, and up to her bedroom as all her supplies seemed to be up there.

"Regina has anyone ever told you you snore?"

This earned me a look of irritated surprise,

"I do no such thing thank you very much," she whispered with intensity.

"How would you even know if I snored anyway? Your room is down the hall."

"Your maje-" I fell on the first front porch step and hit my chin.

"FUCK"

"Goddammit Swan.." Muttering some insulting comments under her breath she helped me up the rest of the stairs and into the house.

"Oh I'm sorry Regina did I hurt your front step. I'll try not to get too much of my blood on it. Wouldn't want the neighbors to think you killed me."

"I'm more worried about us waking up Henry considering it's three in the morning, but by no means, wake up the whole goddamn town."

Despite her demeaning comments, her touch was gentle. Keeping me steady any time I wobbled now. Shockingly using her jacket to staunch the blood flow from my jaw.

"Regina…..I" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I like you...A lot. I don't wanna rush you or anything but um...please don't leave." I instantly regretted my confession.

"Sorry must have a concussion or-"

"I like you too Mister Swan.. I appreciate your not wanting to rush me, but as far as me leaving.. I have no reason to leave."

Her eyes flicked to mine for a moment before she lead me the rest of the way into her bedroom, sitting me on her bed.

"We seem to meet in here a lot madam Mayor." I winked at her. Hoping that she'd let me lighten the mood a little.

A smirked urged up the corner of her mouth that she attempted to hide,

"All of my medical supplies are up here. It just seems you repeatedly need it. I should probably move it downstairs to the kitchen considering how frequent the visits are becoming."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me." I put my hand on her side realizing that the lack of blood was giving me more courage than I should have.

Unfortunately she seemed to have noticed that I was as lightheaded as I felt.

"I think the blood coming from your face has drained your sensible mind.. Or whatever was left it."

"Or maybe I know a good thing whan I see it" Jesus where was this coming from you'd think I was a love sick teenager. It was the damn comfort of her. The warmth of her brown eyes and the way she didn't meet my eyes. Maybe it was how she would always one up me. No it was definitely how good it felt to touch her. God she smells good.

For the first time in the entire time I had know the Mayor, I seemed to have actually caught her off guard. She seemed to play with a response in her mouth, but it couldn't escape past her lips. Her gaze glanced at the mess of hair I had from earlier and I watched her carefully brush back the hair from my forehead.

I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss. Pulling her so our hips would meet. The heat was intense, but it was a warm kiss. Slow like first learning how to tie your shoes. It felt amazing and terrible at the same time because I wanted more. I didn't want to take anything though. I respect Regina. So I tried not to let my tongue dance with hers. I tried not to squeeze her ass or- Oh I'm doing that..ooppss.

However in my efforts to preserve my respect for her, she brushed all of it aside. Grabbing the back of my head and side she yanked me closer. Her tongue teasing my mouth and causing us both to gasp at the feel of the slick movement.

"Regina if you don't want to do this it's ok I don't wanna pressure you-" It had been so long since I'd been touched. My body was on overdrive between being beaten up and feeling the warmth of Regina's touch I wanted to be under her and over her and inside her.

Her eyes flicked between my eyes and mouth, seeming to contemplate what was the best decision. She then leaned in and gave me a searing kiss, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth and bruising it harshly with her teeth. Unfortunately it stopped way before I wanted it too as she pulled back with some obvious effort.

"As much as I'd like to throw you on my bed and fuck you senseless right now, you're still bleeding. I don't think passing out in the middle of me going down on you."

My clit twitched when she said fuck. Who knew a queen could be so goddamn vulgar in bed.

"Yeah yeah you're probably right" I tried not to take it as rejection but the body dysphoria and the thought of not being able to give Regina what I'd want to….It was enough to make me feel shy.

She seemed to see this in my face and cupped mine in between her hands carefully. Meeting my gaze steady, I knew she was completely honest with me in that moment.

"It is nothing more then I want to take care of you, and I would be starting this all out wrong if I let you bleed out because I wanted to have sex with you."

So after being cleaned up and kissed. I went to the guest bedroom taking off my skinny jeans and fucked myself sensless trying to be extra quiet. Imagining those perfectly manicured fingernails inside me. It got me off pretty quickly..then again...and again..and one more time.


	4. Chapter 4

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW.

Regina's night had been on very similar to that of Emmett's. It has taken all her effort to back off last night and not pull him down onto her bed right then and there. Except she'd meant what she said the night before, she cared about him. Therefore she wasn't taking any chances of messing up whatever was developing between them.

"I'm going into Dr. Hopper's today….I asked him about testosterone. So we are going to talk and he said if it all checks out...he'll prescribe me my first shot."

"That's great, you'll do just fine. Let me know what happened later?"

I realized this might be too intrusive or too fast, but I couldn't seem to help it. I wanted to know about the things that happened in Emmett's life, especially the important things.

"Of course. Actually I was thinking you, me, and Henry could go to Granny's after and talk about it?"

I was surprised at how much excitement I felt over him wanting it to be the three of us, but tried to maintain some shred of decency when I finally replied back.

"That sounds lovely, I'll meet you and Henry after he gets out of school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMETT'S PERSPECTIVE

Slamming the car door I walked into the diner.

"Hey Rubes" I said she poured me two cups of cocoa and one coffee.

"Hey Em." I brought my cocoa over to the booth and sat down.

Regina and Henry came in, she was wearing a dark blue dress that made her curves look amazing. That ass though. Stop it Swan.

"Hey." I kissed Henry's head and then went to hug Regina. Surprised that she welcomed the hug.

Henry immediately sat down and took a sip of the cocoa, looking up at me.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I looked at him wondering how he was so intune to everyone around him.

"Um ….why kid?" I took a sip of the cocoa and realized.

"Because you didn't put cinnamon in the cocoa. You always remember the cinnamon. Did the thing with Dr. Hopper go ok?"

Regina leaned in to take her peacoat off and I could tell she was waiting for my response.

"Yeah kid. I um...The session went great. It was just when I left David was sitting outside waiting for me." I said looking over at Ruby who came around with the cinnamon and three menus.

Regina acted like she was about to say something, but thought better of it taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, did you speak to him then?"

"Yeah kid. I did. He had his first meeting with Jiminy Cricket as well to talk about what's been going on."

"What about Grandma?"

"Henry, listen..some people aren't going to ever be ok with it-"

"No you are the savior. She's Snow White she'll come around. You just gotta give her time. She's your mom. She's waited years to see you."

"Henry just because we all came out of a storybook doesn't mean we all get a storybook ending." I realized this was a step too far. He didn't seem upset as much as disapointed.

Regina seemed to think it was good time to interject because she set her cup of coffee down rather matter of fact.

"Despite Snow's many annoying characteristics, she does love you, and if there's one thing Snow has shown over time it's that she's loyal to those she cares about."

Just as we quieted down and the food came out Snow came barging into the Diner.

"What are you doing with my daughter" She said looking right at Regina.

"He's not your daughter,-" Snow tried to interject obviously furious at this accusation, but Regina continued before she could get anything out.

"-he's your son."

The ice in Regina's voice was crystal clear in the space between them.

David came running in after Mary Margaret.

"Sweetheart come on get back in the car. Don't do this here. Emmett needs space."

In the moment I froze and couldn't seem to make words leave my mouth. I let my gaze drop to my hands unsure of what to do.

"Unless you have anything to say that's supportive, do yourself a favor and leave Emmett be. If

you're here to spout more useless information on how your feelings matter, no one in this diner will be here to listen to it. Are we clear princess?

Was Regina my girlfriend. It just struck me while hearing this. The last time someone stood up for me it was a girl in kindergarten. She said I was her girlfriend and threw applesauce at a boy who was making fun of me. This felt the same. I kind of like it.

Looking back up at Mary Margaret with a what are you gonna do about it face. Her nostrils flared and David put a hand on her shoulder. She immediately shoved it off and it must have come to her next insult because a light bulb practically appeared above her head.

"Oh my god you are sleeping with her." She said directing the insinuation at Regina. Evidently I wasn't here.

"He, use the correct fucking pronouns, and who your son sleeps with is none of your buisness. Especially when you resign your authority as a mother by kicking your child out of the house, and using whatever inkling of an insult to continue a problem."

Everyone at the Diner was watching now.

I was silent. Regina was doing a fine just by herself.

"Henry get up. You are coming with us." Mary Margaret said.

"You will not be raised in that house. It's corrupted now." Still not looking at me I wondered if she meant because two people with vaginas were in love or if my manly ways would corrupt him.

"Mary Ma-" I was about to start by saying not a way in hell but my (girlfriend?) stopped me and did it with class.

"If dare to lay a finger on our son, than I will destroy every last seemingly perfect hair on your pretty head."

Wow. Regina is really hot. Hmmm. I should probably be saying something, but that scar above her lip twitches whenever she talks about destroying someone and I kinda love it.

"Grandma I'm not leaving them. They're my Mom and Dad. I sleep at their house. You can't make me leave."

"We'll see about that." She said and left.

"Enjoy your dinner guys." David said looking rather defeated and he put down a fifty for our dinner. Well...what a Dad.

So we kindly asked Granny if she could do our order to go, because we were the entertainment of the evening and it felt a little too crowded in there.

After dinner Henry was doing homework in his bedroom. I was laying in the guest bedroom. Thinking about Regina. Wondering if she was thinking about me. I went into the bathroom an lifted up my shirt to look at my stomach.

It was smooth. I had curves in my waist. I hated it. I wanted to be flat and have a narrow body. I looked down at my junk. Taking my skinny jeans and stretching them out at the waist to give my vagina a look.

I focused all my magic on creating a dick. I thought about the shape and the size. The color and the veins. Praying that it would work. Looked down….and nothing. No bueno.

Well I guess you need 'dark' magic to make sexy things happen to your body.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Emmett? Can I come in?"

Letting go of the waist of my pants and pulling my shirt down I nervously attempted to style my hair before walking out to meet her in the bedroom

"What's up?"

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"I.. just wanted to check in on you after earlier today. I know the last few days haven't been that easy to say the least.. Also, I know spoke for you at the diner. I know you can handle yourself, but I didn't want you to have to be stuck under Snow's scrutiny after last night."

"Oh yeah. Hahhahhaa. I uh thought you came in here..nevermind. Yeah it's fine ya know she's a few sandwiches short of a picnic basket. I'm sorry for you and Henry. You didn't need to see that."

"Although I wouldn't like to admit it, Henry's quite capable at being more understanding then I think either of us can comprehend.. As for me, it's certainly not the first time I've dealt with your mother."

"Yeah ha I think you both can hold your own pretty well." I said looking down at the floor. Studying the fabric of the carpet. Don't assume anything Swan.

I heard her shoes brushing over the carpet as she walked closer to where I was, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Swan? In all seriousness.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I am. I'm in a warm house with the two people I care about the most in the world. I'm ok."

It was odd to see anything but full on confidence from Regina. But once again she seemed almost unsure about the smile that crept onto her lips, like she was confused on how her mouth was moving. Yet okay with the movement.

"Well I am.. Glad to hear that. Know you can stay here as long as you need. I know I said it before, but everything here is at your disposal."

"Regina thank you you've been amazing. It's ok I've been looking at apartments. I'll be out of your hair soon." To be honest it was a bluff. I just wanted to see if she would be as sad at that as I would.

"You haven't been bothering me while you stay here, well except for the constant attempts at bleeding on my carpet maybe.. " She smirked

"Regina?" I had to ask.

"Yes?"

"Why did you really come in here?" It was ballsy but I had to take the step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

I did my best to keep my eyes steady on his face, the temptation to look at the lips I had tasted yesterday was almost unbearable.

"I.. did come in here to check on you, but I will admit that kissing you last night has been stuck in my head all day."

Emmet crashed his lips into mine taking my head into his hands and pulling me closer. I didn't need oxygen I got needed from the taste of him.

I grabbed his hips and ground mine against his, inhaling his scent as his mouth trailed to my neck. I dug my nicely manicured nails into his back. Needing more of everything that was him.

He put his hand on my stomach feeling the warmth of skin erupt with goosebumps. His hands were callused, but fingertips soft. It was nothing like I'd ever felt before. Rough, but warm and caring.

He tugged at my shirt and I lifted my arms. I needed to feel the heat of his skin. I stopped kissing him and looked into Swan's eyes.

"Emmett...can I?" I asked knowing that this was a lot different than sex. This was raw and naked truth. I was asking him to be naked witeh me. Asking him to let me see the layer underneath not only clothes, but years of hiding. His skin needed to breath and I wanted to kiss it back to life.

"Um..yeah ok. Just don't-"

"I won't" I said and slowly took off his t shirt. It fell to the floor. I let my fingers roam over curved soft skin. There were scars and bruises from the night before. I was careful. The sadist, well the evil queen in me at least. Wanted to make him scream by a mix of pleasure and pain, but this wasn't that. This was slow, this was wet. I needed to ask permission. I knew that.

"Regina please I'm dying." He whimpered it. Our stomachs connected and the heat vibrated seeming to shoot energy straight to my core.

Thats when I felt it.

"Emmett?" He was working on backing up to undo my button on my trousers when I stopped him and pulled back.

"Are you wearing a packer?" I looked down.

"A what?" He said

"A packer, a prosthetic penis, something to give you weight in your boxers?"

He looked confused so I did what I thought would help get it through that thick skull. Reaching my hand in his pants i stroked Emmett's member slowly giving him time to grow in my hand.

"Oh gdjfdd" He didn't make words but rather guttural sounds.

"Have you been practicing magic?" I asked in his ear not a question but a statement of how dirty he was being. I growled and chewed on his earlobe.

"Maybe just a little…" He said and pulled me closer giving me room to suck on that porcelain neck.

"Have you been a bad boy?" I said unable to stop the question.

I heard a whimper and felt his hips buck into my hands.

The chuckle that escaped my lips was deep in my chest, and that only caused him to give me more of him.

"I think that would be a yes."

Working him I slid my tongue down his neck, enjoying the taste of his skin. Sinking my teeth into the flesh right over his jugular I felt his cock jump in my hand. Swirling my thumb over the tip I smoothed the precum around the his head, delighting in the moan that sounded in my ear.

"Oh I do like hearing you moan for me, I could get used to that."

Undoing the rest of his pants I slide them off of him, now waiting till his feet were free before grabbing his perfectly rounded cheeks and pulling him closer.

Gripping him at the base, I slid my hand up, following with my tongue.

"Reg-gina, please. Please god keep doing that." I felt a hand go into my hair and grip. I was perfectly content with that tugging.

Sliding down further on my knees I spread his legs wider, wrapping my mouth over his thigh, teasing it with my teeth. I could feel his legs shaking as I continued to stroke and tease him.

"Emmett?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"Do be a good boy and cum for me when I say you should"

The increase of whimpering was my yes, and I decided to let my free hand explore his backside.

Running my fingers down his crack I found his tight little hole. After giving my fingers a good lick I worked myself inside, enjoying the bucking of his hips, the jumping of his member, and the trembling of his legs as I stretched him.

I kept this up, loving every bit of him I had at my disposal till he was shuddering, my own name echoing around me.

Unlocking the suction I had currently had had on the sensitive skin of an upper thigh I leaned up.

"Emmett darling, are you close?"

I didn't even get a response, just more bucking.

"Look at me darling."

He could barely keep his eyes open, but he managed it. While I had his gaze locked on me, I waited till I had him teetering.

"Cum."

My voice dropped an octave and I felt him spasm underneath me. I made sure to keep up my stroking and fucking. He came and when he shuddered to a stop I clean it up before standing up to kiss him.

His dick poofed in a puff of white smoke.

"Wait what? Where did it go?" He asked running his hands over his pubic bone as if able to find it.

"Dear, I'm sorry to tell you that magic isn't a permanent fix. If it was I would have suggested it already. If you want a penis to last forever you are going to need surgery. Magic doesn't work like that."

I thought this might be the end of our fun night but he bent down and swept me off my feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

I picked up the incredibly light Regina and brought her to the guest bed. Laying her down I climbed on top and started to kiss down her torso. Letting my fingers hook her pants and pull down.

She was wearing black lace panties. My mouth watered at the sight. I could smell her arousal and I was so ready for round two.

Letting my tongue play on the outside of her underwear i let my tongue press against her clit hard. Then felt her quiver in my mouth.

Regina's hips bucked up.

"Now now my queen. You have to be patient. I've been waiting to do this for a very long time and I'm going to get to taste every part that I want. Is that clear?" She rolled her eyes so I figured two could play the dominance game.

I moved her underwear aside and shoved three fingers in her tight pussy and curled my fingers.

Her hips bucked up to meet my fingers, back arching up as she squirmed. I leaned over her, making sure she could she my face as I continually hit her gspot.

A hand reached down and grabbed mine in a death grip, and a groan that sounded like a question escaped her lips.

"Swan.."

"Yes your majesty?" I replied while reaching down to twist her clit.

She moaned and squirmed underneath my hands until she returned to the bed.

Eyes flicking up to mine she looked at me with a gaze that could melt.

"I have high expectations after your constant flirtations."

"Hey Regina?" I said sucking her neck feeling with my tongue for her pulse.

"Yes" She breathed out, eyelids closed.".

"Shut the fuck up little slut." She was about to retort when I bit down as hard as I could. She bit her lip to repress a scream but sure enough noise escaped her perfect red lips.

I scaled down her body and ripped the pants all the way down. I took her painties off and put them in the nightstand next to the bed.

"Really Mr. Swan?" She said as if this was distasteful.

"You smell good. So yes." Then I fingered her with my tongue. That's when she started to curse like a sailor.

"FUCKING HELL SWAN OH MY GOD YES DON'T YOU DARE STOP. "

My tongue went to her asshole and I edged her with my strong tongue. Her juices had spread down to her ass and I licked them all the way back up to her clit. Collecting all of the taste that was simply Regina.

Her pubic hair a perfect rectangle of black straight hair. I let my nose rub against her clit as i sucked hard on her lips.

Collecting every area that contained juice of hers.

I took my middle finger tip and rubbed her opening. Letting her feel me without fingering her. It was delicious to listen to the moans and the pleas.

"You are such a bad queen. Letting a boy touch you here. I said and took my other hand and dug my nails into her thigh. I knew she would love the pain.

I was rewarded with being squirted in the face with Regina's cum.

Her eyes were glazed over and I collected her limbs and brought them as close to me as possible. I've always been a cuddler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

When I woke up, there was a moment where last night's events had left, so naturally when I moved and realized there was a body wrapped around mine I froze. Before I had a chance to process, Emmett used the arm that was thrown over my waist to pull me closer.

I heard him inhale my scent, and snuggle closer.

"Mmmm, good morning."

I didn't have to turn to see the smile that sentence came with, and a smile of my own crept up onto my face as all of the night before played through my head. I had to admit that as he drew me as snug as possible against him, hips and chests connected, it was the most content I had ever felt. I was embraced in the savior's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it's late! We wrote it a while ago

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMETT POINT OF VIEW

I felt the air on my chest and immediately panic struck my body. Regina had been the first person to ever see my chest. I looked down at the bruised flesh. I knew I needed to bind less. I knew that it was unhealthy, however it was the only thing that works.

The feeling of skin touching Regina's. It's so warm and…

"EMMETT!" I looked over and Regina and noticed out of the corner of my eye that the bed was on fire.

"HOLY FUCK" I jumped up and started to hit the flames with my pillow.

"Mr. Swan, what are you going to have a pillow fight with the flames?" She swept her hand and the flames died.

"Regina...I don't know how I-"

A look crossed her face, but before I could decipher what it is was it disappeared.

"I believe that you and I seem to have.. A particular connection."

"Well last night we definitely did a lot of connecting-" I started to laugh at my own joke, but stopped as I watched her quirk her eyebrow at me.

"Okay, well what kind of.. Connection are we talking about?"

"I need to go to my vault." I looked at her questioningly. The mausoleum where she punched me? No way, that place gives me the creeps.

"Alright you go there and I'm gonna go to the tattoo parlor." She looked up at me with a 'what the fuck do you think you are doing' face. Tilting her head the way I had seen her do so many times when she was considering whether someone was smart or dense.

"Ruby wants to get a wolf tattooed on her side and I'm supposed to be there to hold her hand."

Apparently she had settled on dense because her face twitched with irritation.

"I knew there was always a reason I never wanted a dog, they're far too excitable, and crave an obnoxious amount of face to face interaction.."

She walked off to her closet, hips swaying more with the salt of her attitude. I couldn't find any part of me that was at all disappointed with the sight in the slightest, even if she was insulting Ruby. I had a feeling that the time spent with Rubes bothered Regina, and there if that was so there was definitely a part of me that enjoyed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I got to the tattoo parlor and sure enough there was Rubes with her top off and bra slung across the front desk. She was flirting with everyone and everyone was loving her.

"EM! Omg you should get a tattoo too" She said after the first two hours of her not even flinching as the needle continued to scratch skin.

"Um I'm good. I think Henry would love it but Regina is too much of a royal snob to like that." I said. Although watching her get inked was making me itch to get one myself.

"You sure dude?" Woody said. He tipped his stupid cowboy hat at me. If I didn't know he was a toy in another world I would have figured him as a car salesman, persuasive son of a bitch.

"What the hell." I said and plopped down in the sheet.

"What do you want." Hell if I knew I had never gotten a tattoo before and I sure as hell never got a dudes dudes tattoo before.

"Something with a lion" I put my arm out and after about two hours I had a black shield with a lion.

"Wow Em that's really cool" Ruby said with saran-wrap scotched taped to her sides.

"I think Henry will like it."

Regina was another thing entirely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S PERSPECTIVE

"Mom what exactly are we looking for?" Henry asked as he looked through a library of books in the vault.

"Something that looks like a prophecy, to be honest Henry I'm not quite sure myself." I wasn't sure, but I had an inkling that I would know when I saw it.

Henry rolled his eyes and turned back to the many shelves of dust, "Well with that information, we'll be able to find it within minutes."

He had obviously caught the sarcasm gene from his father, and wore it with an ease that both made him even more endearing and frustrating all at the same time.

A stained looking piece of paper that was showing its age was half tucked into a drawer. I carefully open the drawer and drew it out. Handling it delicately, as I felt as though it held a significant amount of meaning to me.

"Henry is this from the story book?"

It was a picture of a man with Emmett's eyes, but hair around his jawline. It couldn't be Emmet because this man was the same I saw that night at the tavern. In the picture the man had his hand brushing away hair from my face and the other on my stomach. I must have been pregnant. Been or will be? Was this future or past. He had broad shoulders and what looked like a scar on his couldn't be Emmet he doesn't have a tattoo or...was that a lion? Not to mention, Emmett slouched and this man was standing straight.

Why would this be hidden away?

"Is that dad?" Henry looked at it confused, yet eagerly. I folded it up quickly.

"Henry you and I need to keep this a secret."I said quickly tucking it away in a drawer.

"What! No way you can't lie to dad. He always knows when people lie. Plus that proves you are each other's happy ending."

"Henry, you and I both know Emmett scares easily. Plus we don't even know if that's him or not." I knew it wasn't. This would end us. I couldn't end this. Emmett and Henry are the best thing that's ever happened to me.

"Are you saying you don't think Dad is your happy ending?" He looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes I loved so much.

"Of course I do sweetheart. I've known from the second he brought you home. However your father….he's going through alot right now. He's going to start on hormones soon and everything is going to chan-"

"Not everything mom, Dad's still Dad. He'll still eat bear claws and get under your skin. Plus when he starts on testosterone he's going to build muscle and be able to fight the bad guys better." I smiled at my son. I didn't want Emmett to fight bad guys. I just wanted to have Emmett in my bed at night and able to make Henry cocoa in the morning.

"Let's go home." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got home Emmett was sprawled out on my- (our?) bed. He looked up as I walked in, and a he gave me his 'something happened and this is going to be interesting' expressions. Mussing the back of his hair he decided to give me a big smile as if doing so would magically (not even close) forget the look in his eyes.

Feeling my eyes narrow I was about to speak when he interrupted me.

"I did something that you're not going to like, but it's more important to me than I realized so please don't be too upset with me."

"Oh god what did you get pierced at that roach infested parlor."

"Not pierced" He took his arm out and sure enough there was a black tattoo of a shield and a lion inside of it.

"Regina? Oh, you hate it…. Please say something"

"You-" I smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hello? Earth to Regina" I waved my hand over her face trying to get a signal.

She seemed to blink out of her stupor and finally met my eyes.

"Believe it or not, I think I actually quite like it."

I stared at Regina not sure if my hearing had just warped while she was talking.

"Did you just, wait, did you just say that you like that I got a tattoo?"

Her lips quirked up into that smirk that made her scar glint,

"It suits you, and what can I say? Perhaps I'm developing a taste for rougher looking men."

I snorted, but walked up to her slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer. I took liberty of her seemingly good mood in the hope that what I was doing okay.

"Well, whatever the reason.. I'm glad you like it," I let my eyes trace the curve of her face. "It kind of meant a lot to me after the last year. Which reminds me!" I ran over to the bed and picked up a brown paper bag.

"Will you give me my first testosterone shot?" My fingers were shaking. What if she said no or thought it was gross? What if this was too real for her….

She snatched the bag from me and rifled through it. Her nimble fingers picking out the little packages inside.

Her eyes met mine, and she smiled speaking softly,

"I am honored you asked me too."

"Well it was either you or Ruby, and she would have put her finger in my butt soooooo-" I got smacked on the arm hard.

"I think my hands are a bit more practiced with sharp objects then the claws on that wolf."

I knew she meant to say it with a sneer, but it ended up coming out a bit more teasingly.

"Why Regina some would say you sound jealous." I had to bait her.

"You only wish I would be petty enough." I raised my eyebrows, "No really it's quite cute."

She smacked my butt and I jumped a little, but we both couldn't help smirking at each other.

After dinner Regina gave me a shot in the butt of testosterone and it hurt. Not like 'ow the needle hurt', but more like 'ow it feels like a bruise'.

It had taken a lot of convincing on Dr. Hopper to ask his buddy in Boston to ship some T out, but sure enough the doctor had come through. I was amazed it was all going so quickly. I had heard of stories where people had gone years without it. As the three of us sat on the sofa and watched " _X-Men: The Last Stand"_ I started to feel guilty. I had testosterone and so many others didn't. Yes I had wanted mine since I was a kid but still…

I felt Regina's gaze on my face and I glanced over at her. Her face was written with an inquiring concern. I realized how fast things were moving between us, yet it seemed natural that she should be so attuned to me to know when something was bothering me.

I shook my head in a 'I'll tell you later' type nod. She didn't seem to like that, but turned her gaze back to the movie. I felt her hand sneak to the back of the sofa, her fingers gently playing with the hair at the back of my head. I leaned into it, and though we had not talked yet, it immediately comforted me to some degree.

*Crash* A brick flew into our window.

"What the FUCK" I grabbed for my gun and ran towards the door when I felt Regina's arm on me.

"Emmett, take a breath-"

"Regina I'm not about to let those bastards get away with this" I pushed past her and threw the door open.

I hit an invisible wall and stumbled back a couple feet.

"Regina god damn it" I saw a shadow move.

"WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY"

"Running after them and shooting blindly-"

"What the fuck do you care Regina." I hit the wall harder this time feeling it crack.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and shoved me up against the same wall I just punched.

"You can be angry with me, but I will not have you acting blindly out of rage around our son like that."

Her eyes were filled with an intensity she saved for special moments like this that meant no one was too push her.

"That's all I'll ever be to you right….Henry's birth mother…." I tried to wiggle free.

I didn't get anywhere, and her grip only tightened,

"You are more to me than Henry's father," her eyes seemed to soften some.

"That being said, he looks up to you. Unfortunately, some people are not going to accept you, but that doesn't mean Henry deserves to see you get hurt blindly running after some imbecile trying to get a rise out of you."

Someone threw another brick it hit the forcefield and then the ground.

It had a paper wrapped on it in rubber band saying one word

' _Tranny'_

Her eyes now harden, and she walked out of the house unlike she had told me not to do less than five seconds ago.

I followed her with my gun. Knowing full well that she herself was a weapon.

There was the sound of someone tripping right outside the gate, and she walked over to the fallen figure. Resting her arm on the fence she glared down at what we could now see was a tangled up Captain Hook.

"Tell me Hook, when did you ever get so petty as to come onto my property, throw a brick through my window, and insult anyone who is staying in my house? Really quite immature, though coming from you I shouldn't be that surprised."

"Hey Queen McSlutty, I'm here on Snow's orders. You have a problem with the owl." Then he looked up at me from the grown. His legs tied with magical vines.

"It's a shame Emma, you were such a pretty girl." He winked his man liner eye at me.

That's when I kicked him in the face. He went unconscious as blood pooled from his broken nose.

"Well I guess we should get him off your property, wouldn't want the people of storybrooke to think you are into killing pirates." Taking my phone out I dialed for David.

It didn't take long until a patrol car rolled up and Killian was handcuffed and in the back of a patrol car.

Damn I just want one night of peace in this house..


	6. Chapter 6

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

After David picked up Hook, I looked over at Emmett, but he was already stalking off back towards the house. I didn't figure trying to talk to him at that moment would do anything.

"You know, she needs you. Emma has always been bad with commitment but she's been here for a while now and you seem to be the thing keeping her here."

I don't know if it was the use of 'her' or 'Emma' or the fact that the father of the man I'm sleeping with just blindly said that Emmett was staying in Storybrooke for me and not Henry. But I felt the need to make another turn over.

"Goodnight Deputy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I turned over and found Emmett standing over by the window. I studied him for a minute before getting up and wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

"Personally, I think 'Guyliner' looks better with his nose spurting blood.."

He didn't say anything for a moment, but I saw his mouth crack a slight smile at my tentative usage of 'Guyliner'.

"I have to go Regina…"

I felt my body stiffen and I let my arms slip away from his around his waist. Crossing my arms I turned around and walked a few steps away. These were the moments where I let my guard down that I regretted every single time.

"Regina wait…"

"I believe you have to go Mr. Swan."

"Hey no, don't be like that." The sheriff reached for my arm and I brushed it off fast like the fire he has started the other day.

"Regina….I have to do this. You'll...I have to do this for you and me and and Henry…"

I whipped around, my eyes burning at this point, "and _**what**_ exactly do you think you have to do, Mr. Swan?"

I stalked up to him quickly and grabbed his chin in a condescending manner. Glancing at his lips before I flicked my eyes up to his,

"I guess a man's got to do, what a man has to do…"

And just like that I felt the walls surrounding my stupid stupid heart start to slide down around it once more.

"Regina….you once said to me you don't know how to love very well...Well I don't know either. But I know that I'm not whole..I wanna be whole for you. Maybe if I do this...things won't be so…"

I hesitated, now slightly confused, wanting to still be angry and hurt.

"Stop speaking in riddles Swan, what are you talking about?"

He grabbed his red leather jacket in his hands. Twisting the leather between fingers. Palms sweaty and uneasy. His magic was everywhere, I could feel it bouncing off the walls. What are you hiding Mr. Swan?

Whatever Emmett was thinking he seemed to have finally made a decision because he nodded to himself and walked towards the bedroom door.

The feeling of being dismissed as he walked out the door, made my blood feel like it was burning. The evil fucking queen was never _dismissed,_ and with that I yelled as I grabbed a vase throwing it at the door frame the same level his head had been.

I sunk to the floor and burying my hands in my hair, this was just like the stables all over again...


	7. Chapter 7

EMMA'S POINT OF VIEW.

2 Months later.

"What would you like today? Our special is flapjacks with canadian bacon..which if you ask me is really just ham but we make you pay extra for it. What can I get yOu" My voice cracked at the end. Damn it.

It had been two months since I walked out on Regina. I was in Boston at a little diner. It helped pay for...well the procedure. It was going to take place this Sunday. I'd been chugging fluids because I read online that helped. But at this point who the fuck knew.

"Emmett, take your break!" I nodded at the manager who happened to be the biggest asshole the world ever saw. Randy.. Walking in the back to smoke a cigarette he handed me a letter.

"The fuck is this?" I asked. Purposefully deepening my voice.

"Do you know what Swan..if I could read through paper I wouldn't own this piece of crap." Trying hard not to roll my eyes I grinded my teeth and smiled as I walked out back with a pack and the letter.

It was late December and cold in Boston. However my binder that Regina had given me kept me nice and warm. I shouldn't have started smoking, I read online how it doesn't help the surgery..but at this point. I didn't care.

Looking into the street I saw a brunette, could it be? I started to run through traffic dodging people and I dropped my cigarette.

I tightened my hold on the letter and that when it all went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA POINT OF VIEW.

Back at Storybrooke.

"2 months Archie!" I yelled at Jiminy Cricket.

"I understand Regina i-"

"He hasn't called, he writes Henry letters…"

"Are there-"

"NO THERE ARE NO RETURN ADDRESSES ON IT."

Silence.

"AND EVE-"

My phone rang and I started cursing under my breath as I grabbed it,

"Mayor Mills speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Mills, we have you down as your um, wife's emergency contact. This is Aplic Hospital, and your wife was hit by a car earlier this morning. She's in surgery at the moment, but I'm sure you'd like to make your way down here."

"Who?"

"Regina-" Cricket tried to say as in help but I put a finger in my other ear and started to get up. No…

"Um, Emma Swan Ma'am, she was hit by a car yesterday morning.. Your wife?.."

I couldn't breathe for a moment, but I felt my irritation quickly leak into my voice,

"His name is Emmett, he's transgender, and we're not married. I'll be there in an 30 minutes."

I hung up, and started to stalk out.

"Regina how are you going to get there in 30 minutes, it's all the way in Boston..What about Henry?"

"Its called a gas pedal and a lead foot Archie-"

Then the door slammed shut behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ow"

I cracked open an eye and saw a brunette with amazing lipstick and eyebrows on point.

"Are you an Angel?" I had to be dead.

*SMACK* My cheek was in contact with my emergency contact's hand.

"I'll show you a goddamn angel Mr. Swan."

"Oh good…" a doctor came in "You are awake."

Regina's gaze burned holes into my skull. We didn't stop staring at each other when he came in.

"Emma-"

"Emmett" they both said in unision.

"Right, Emmett..*cough* you walked in front of a car, you have a concussion and a broken arm. But besides that you are very lucky. Your wife should be able to take you home tomorrow."

"We're not married" Regina spat.

"My cheek feels like we are." I said.

The doctor left the room rolling his eyes.

"I can make the other one match if you like" Her tone was ice.

"I missed you, sweetie" I said realizing the morphine was making me slur and crack my voice. I seemed to be super honest on this shit. Damn.

"You don't get to have missed me."

My eyes felt heavy. I closed them.

*SMACK*

"OW" I squeaked my voice hitting Mickey mouse decibels.

"Rest you dipshit."

My eyes fluttered shut on that sweet tone of my evil queen's voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

I couldn't believe this piece of shit had gotten hit by a car. What was he even thinking..

I was still angry with him, yet I found herself fixing his blankets and adjusting his gown I felt them. Lifting the gown and seeing puncture wounds from what looked like needles, as if he'd tried to suck out fat tissue from his chest. feeling tears well up in my eyes, I blinked rapidly, fingers carefully tracing over the scabbed marks.

Tucking the gown back into place I swept back a tuft of his hair, it had grown out since I'd last seen him. Leaning down I rested my forehead against his,

"Why are you so dumb.."

A few hours later I came back with coffee. I'd checked in with Katherine to make sure Henry had gotten off the bus. Not yet telling him what was going on would probably end up in me getting into trouble with ihm later.

"MISS" a doctor had run up to me.

"WHERE IS YOUR WIFE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU LOST HIM" a queen never raised her voice..but the wife of Emmett Swan evidently did.

I didn't bother to listening to whatever else the doctor had to say, I took off running.

When I finally burst out the door of the hospital I saw the idiot gingerly climbing into his bug after grabbing the keys from his jeans. His pants only halfway on.

I probably shouldn't have reacted rashly, but I was too full of fury at this point to think clearly. Grabbing him by the hair I wrenched his head back.

"WHAT IN THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING YOU INSOLENT, SLIMY, DISGUSTING-"

"Ow REgina let go you aren't my wife"

"THE HELL I'M NOT, I RAN MY AMAZING ASS DOWN HERE TO COME TAKE CARE OF YOUR 'BEAT UP BY A CAR BECAUSE YOU CAN'T MANAGE TO NOT WALK IN FRONT OF ONE'-"

"REGINA JUST TWO MORE WEEKS. GOD DAMN IT WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED TWO MORE WEEKS."

"TWO MORE WEEKS FOR WHAT MR. SWAN, FOR WHAT!"

"Then I was gonna come home to you...as a man. This Sunday is the surgery and then I'll be a man and we can be a family again…" Tears started to stream down Emmett's face. His knuckles white and he hit the steering wheel. My lock on his hair released and now my fingers were combing through it like I had Henry's all those years before.

I felt tears start to run out of my eyes in answer to the wash of pain I felt from coming from him. I half sat in the car with him and wrapped my arms around him. My fingers combing through his hair as we both cried. His body kept shaking with the sobs coming out of him, and I hadn't felt like my heart was breaking this much since the day he left.

"I love you Regina. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be whole for you."

I blinked through my tears, and wiped some of his away.

"I love you too, but you're still an idiot. You've always been whole to me Emmett. Whether if you get a million surgeries, or you never get any."

I pressed my hand to his chest where I could feel his heart pounding, I could feel a lack of binder underneath, .

"I love you, for **this** , not for whether you come home to me with flat chest or not. You are Emmett, and you always have been. I'll support you with whatever you want to do, but we're doing it the right way. And you have to promise that you will _never_ walk out on me….again."

Letting out a faint chuckle at the ending. Emmett shook his head. "Never ever, I promise."

The snow fell on the bug as we sat inside it holding each other close.


	8. Chapter 8

10 Year Later.

REGINA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Snow?" I walked in the back of our new home. Snow was outside with baby Ruby and 'Aunt' Ruby playing tag. The young girl ran around giggling and chasing Grandma Snow.

"Regina" Snow smiled catching her breath and walked over to Regina.

"Have you seen Emmett?" After so many years when Emmett didn't come home it still worried her.

"Um I think he should be around back. Hey, thank you..for the second chance. I really appreciate it." Snow reached out and squeezed my arm. I nodded and smiled.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. I sure am going to use mine to the fullest." Squeezing her hand back I turned and walked back towards the house.

There were boxes everywhere. It wasn't as big as the mansion but this house shouldn't be like the last one. This one will have memories. Things like possibly a wedding for Henry. He'd already gone to college and there was that really cute girl he was dating.

"Mom?" A knock at the door frame made me turn.

"Henry!" He wrapped his arms around me and for the millionth time I relished in it. Realizing once again how big he had gotten.

Pulling away he had the same look on his face as operation Cobra.

"Henry?"

"I found something." He pulled off his backpack and took out his old story book. I tried not to tensen. The book had caused me and Henry nothing but heart ache...But then again it brought us back together.

"Remember that picture? The one of you being pregnant and the guy with the scar. Look"

Showing me the picture I saw it. It was Emmett, it had always been Emmett. He had had a surgery years ago to remove his chest. He stands taller now. He got that stupid tattoo when we were just starting to get together.

"But I'm not pregnant, Henry. " I was clearly expecting in that photo. Why else would Emmett's hand be on my belly. And I met this man at the tavern. That didn't make any sense. I never went into the tavern. I just saw the man's face. Well, Emmett's face.

"No but...then I found this." Henry flipped to the back of the book and found a picture of baby Henry.

"It's you, dear." Only it was a painting like all the other story book pages.

"I think the book is catching up to our story..I think..I think Evil Queen Mom in the book..this Mom. I think she gets another chance. Kinda like how you got another chance."

"Henry...I don't quite understand."

"Maybe there are two realities...like, like, this one and another one. The book was written from the author. But the author isn't writing the book anymore. It's kinda like Dad always says, 'We make our own destiny.'"

"So in the book...I live happily ever after with Eme-your dad?"

"Yeah, like you chose your soulmate. The book knew before you did that you loved Dad. But you didn't care. You wanted Dad. And….he wanted you in return." Henry's cheeks got red. He had become quite the romantic since his college sweetheart. Although, he always seemed to believe in happy endings.

This is where the evil queen who wanted to love him would tightly hug him and squeeze the life out of him. But I'm not that woman anymore. Henry, Henry is not the kid he used to be either.

So I rubbed his shoulder. Giving him the space to grow up. But he must have been able to tell because seconds later I got an earth shattering hug. My big boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later….

"HONEY I'M HOME" Emmett came into the kitchen where I was trying to figure out how to work the stove.

I felt a pinch on my butt and I jumped.

"Hey there hot stuff." His arms wrapped around me, and a warm kiss was pressed to my cheek. I felt something scratchy against my skin and pulled back to see stitches on his chin.

"What happened?"

He rolled his eyes and shrugged. Hands still wrapped around my waste.

"I was bringing Leroy home, and he got particular feisty today."

"Broken bottle?"

"Yup, he sliced it open pretty good."

It was then I remembered the my conversation with Henry, and tears started to fill my eyes.

"Regina, I'm fine, I'm alright. There's no need to cry, I'm right here."

I smiled through my tears and shook my head laughing.

"Yes you are, and how lucky I am that you are my second chance."

With that I kissed my husband and soulmate, and that was the way things were supposed to be.

XXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU SO MUCH THIS IS THE END


End file.
